Red Vision
by Akiranumera
Summary: While out walking one night, Hiccup has an experience that haunts him for the rest of his life...Or at least his, afterlife. How will he be able to resist his new found urges for blood? VAMPIRE AU! WARNINGS T/M FOR BLOOD AND GORE! Takes place after the events movie and just after the episode 'Fright of Passage!
1. A rude 'Unawakening'

**This is a Halloween thing. It's horrible. I regret nothing, The end. And yes I know this is probably WAY off from Viking culture, but deal with it and enjoy the story! And holy sh*t this feels so based of Twilight omg. D:**

**WARNINGS: Gore, Blood, may be more later I don't know.**

**-Akira**

* * *

He trudged through the forest, lost in thought as his mind wandered back to a few hours before.

Sure he and Astrid fought sometimes, but this was different, and when she screamed ''I hate you!'' to him, something inside him broke. And he stood there in shock. Not able to contemplate what had just happened. He couldn't even remember what the fight was over, but it didn't matter now. He was long gone into the forest, going to the cove where he knew the solitude would ease his pain just a small bit.

The moon bloomed high over the sky and seemed to radiate throughout the forest, it seemed almost as clear as day, yet as dark as night. And he couldn't quite put his finger on how such a thing was possible. Perhaps it was the atmosphere and illusion from the fact that Today was Halloween, a day where things not meant to be occurred and long buried horrors were come to life.

It was that subtle paranoia that always seemed to get to the villagers, (Not to mention the Flightmare of course), but it always seemed things non-existent watched you, with an utmost curiosity and lust for the worst of unthinkable horrors.

His leg made that all too familiar creaking sound, quite the annoying aspect of his disability, and the even bigger disadvantage of the ache in his stump that came from walking in bad terrain or for a long period of time, but at last he looked below to the relief of The Cove, the calm lapping of waves on the water instantly soothed him, and the stars seemed to sparkle on the reflection of the calm water, it almost made him feel like this was all a dream.

He sighed heavily, a sign of frustration but to him, a feeling of relief. For once he was truly alone, which, before the battle, he would have feared the most. But his new-found fame and Toothless' 'lost child following someone everywhere' personality had really gotten to him, and he was not used to this. For once that 'useless reptile' was frolicking around with the little children, running around to houses for treats.

Hiccup laughed at the thought of what his beloved companion was doing right now, but he sat down and breathed in the air, tasting the fresh and strong scent of the Marigold next to him. This is what he loved doing every Halloween Night, lying, relaxing, enjoying-

*CRACK*

He sat straight up, eyes wide, looking around him in a state of panic, but instantly calmed when he saw it was just a squirrel, his confusion grew when the animal looked to be very wary, terrified even, and sprinted off into the forest.

'That's strange' Hiccup thought, usually squirrels bolt for the nearest tree, not into the forest...

*CRACK*

A second noise was heard, and he jolted upright.

'T-toothless? Is that you? Twins, Snotlout? This isn't funny you know!'' he yelled into the darkness.

Two glinting red eyes met him.

* * *

He was frozen, every cell in Hiccups body screamed for him to run for his life as his heart raced and he Trembled on the spot, the figure walked forward, and walked so smoothly that it was almost inhuman, though the shape was, clearly...Human? Two piercing red eyes, piercing into him almost as sharp as it's fangs both bared, and a sickly smile appeared on it's face.

It lunged.

Hiccup hadn't even a second to cry out before agony exploded in his neck, never before had he fought so hard, but he was kicking, screaming, fighting for everything that he had, He felt teeth rip through his throat and a sickening splattering sound could be heard and blood surrounded him.

It had pierced his jugular.

The figure suddenly came to an abrupt halt on it's attack and stood up, sniffing the air, before screeching and running off into the darkness.

Hiccups blood from his horrifying neck wound bubbled to the surface and his hands and nails scrabbled on the ground trying to get air, but the blood was choking him, slowly suffocating him, as his eyes started to dull and his feeble attempts at life started to give way.

That's when agony struck him.

It felt like his whole body was on fire, his eyes felt like they were going to burst out of his skull and his throat felt like it was being torn open further, he screamed in agony through the blood as he felt something in his left leg, like someone was trying to dislocate it from it's sockets and then saw it off with a rusty blade, red filled his vision, was it blood? He didn't know, but his back arched from the torture his body was feeling, and it seemed like every blood cell had turned to knives and was piercing him from the inside, like the most painful itch ever, only he couldn't scratch it.

The last thing he heard was screeching in the distance as he lost all consciousness and his vision went white...

* * *

**This is rather dark for me.**

**Except when I draw. :3**

**Halloween does sh*t to you brah. It does sh*t.**

**Will have the next chapter and maybe the one after that before tonight!**

***Muffled* And please review and tell me what you think of it!**

**-Casually eats Parma violets-**


	2. A rude 'ReUnawakening'

**Weeeee Next chapter! -Flies into sunset-**

* * *

...''Ughhhh, my head''...He groaned as he sat up.

His vision was strange, as if everything was blurred and blooming, everything felt strange and numb to him.

That's when it hit him.

He screamed and sat up, clutching his throat, he didn't feel the pool of blood there anymore, but felt something strange. He scrambled towards the lake, and looking at his reflection, he saw a large scar running across his throat, it was ugly and very obvious, but it was hardly noticed for the fact that he had red eyes with slitted pupils, they seemed to glow in the darkness of The Cove.

''W-wha-WHOA?'' Hiccup yelled, jumping back from his reaction, he then proceeded to bite his lip in confusi-**OW!**

Searing pain stung through his bottom lip and a highly unpleasant taste filled his mouth, it was not blood though.

He scrambled towards the reflection again to reveal two pointing, dagger like teeth, that almost reminded him of a Monstrous Nightmares...

'AGH!' he yelled, and at that very moment, the teeth quickly slid back into his mouth, much like Toothless' teeth would, and his red eyes seemed to almost spark to his regular green.

''WHAT just happened?'' he exclaimed to himself. The scar was still there but had faded considerably, it wouldn't be visible under his fur coat that he regularly wore.

''Thank Thor'' He breathed, he knew Stoick would kill him if he knew he were up this late on Halloween, and Gobber even more so.

_''DON'T go out at this time of night Hiccup! That's when the trolls like to take your socks the most!''_ Gobber used to tell him when he was younger.

He sat up and wobbled a bit, everything seemed strange and new to him. And he groaned as throbbing in his head overtook him, he took a step forward and- his leg! HIS LEG WAS BACK! Oh my goodness...This was a miracle! How, how was he going to explain this to his father! He bit his fingernails in a panic as he tried to find an excuse for all these 'events', he reached into his backback to grab out an apple, perhaps his hunger would help him think, but pulled back and he realized the apple was bruised and rotten.''How long was I out for?...'' Hiccup whispered.

He took out a piece of bread that was surprisingly still fresh, and began chewing, moments later, he felt a sickness in his stomach, and a sudden rush of horrible pain, like knives stabbing into his abdomen. His stomach started convulsing on the spot as he brought back up what he had just eaten. He groaned at the sensation

''Perhaps it wasn't as fresh as I thought.'' he mumbled, but hunger filled him again, this time, more aggressively, it felt like his needed to eat, needed to run, jump and sink his teeth into his pre- what was he THINKING? He shook his head vigorously in confusion and hastily stood up.

''I've gotta get home'', the weird sensation in his 'new leg' was so strange yet such a relief to him, he felt so giddy that the impossible had happened, and broke into a run.

* * *

He was running through the forest, the forest seemed a blur around him he was running so fast...Wait. The forest WAS a blur! He flew past a herd of fleeing deer, and stopped in shock at his new-found speed. But realized his father must be terrified as he ran out of the forest and the familiar view of the village came into view, he slowed his pace to look more 'normal' as he came into the streets.

Dawn was just coming and the sun was just about rising, there was nothing more beautiful than a Berkian sunrise, though Hiccup was never the 'best' person to wake up in time for such a spectacular daily event. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the familiar accent coated voice of his father was heard.

''HICCUP!'' Stoick yelled.

Hiccup ran to him in relief and hugged him.

''Where have you been?'' Stoick urged him, his voice firm.

''I-I feel asleep in The Cove, and had this horrible nightmare, but l-look, Dad! My leg came back!''

Stoick paused, and his eyes bulged out of his head at the sight of what he saw. Or, what he didn't see, which was the lack of Prosthetic.

''How, what, who?'' he stuttered

''I don't know! I woke up like this, can we please just forget about it?'' Hiccup urged.

Stoick furrowed his brow before replying. ''Yes...O-of course.''

Hiccup let out a giggle of glee, much like a child would when they got a Birthday present, Stoick had never seen his son so happy or relieved, he no longer felt like the odd one out, and whatever happened, in the end, Stoick never asked about it to him.

''Oh! Hiccup! Go get Astrid! She's been looking all over the island for you since this morning! She said she was about to check The Cove!''

''I will dad!'' Hiccup shouted, before running into his house to get Toothless

* * *

**Next Chapter within the hour! I write this as I go along cos I hate planning things, so prepare for a terrible plot. ^^**


	3. How to resist to kill

**I'm on a roll with this! Any reviews that I particularly like from now on will be posted and credited at the end of each chapter, feel free to read or not to read!**

* * *

''Toothless! Hey bud how are ya?'' Hiccup ran up the stairs to greet his friend. Toothless sat up immediately to lick his face and pinned him down, with all the ferocity of a Night Fury but with the same gentleness and compassion of his dearest friend.

''Tooth, what are you-EwwHaha!'' He laughed as his face was coated in Night Fury saliva. Toothless sat down and was wagging his tail back and forth like an overexcited dog, but quickly ceased as his eyes turned to slits, he bent down and started sniffing all over Hiccup, which cause Hiccup to giggle at the sensation. Then, suddenly his head shot up and he let out a screeching snarl at him.

''Whoa bud what are you doing!'' Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless only hissed in return.

''Whoa whoa bud! It's me!'' Hiccup then proceeded to grab the dragons head by the sides and whispered. ''It's me...''

The dragons eyes dilated once again, but Hiccup saw something new in his eyes...Suspicion.

''We've got to find Astrid, she's been looking for me, let's go!''

The stirrup on Hiccups saddle was quite uncomfortable to use, due to the fact that his leg had returned, but he soon got the hang of it and was once again gliding on his friends back, it was a matter of minutes before he reached the cove, funny, because he ran at a speed where he ran back in that time too. Strange...

Stormfly's markings were easily visible among the cove, and he quickly dove down to where Astrid was, she was just standing there, her face pale and her eyes almost impossibly wide.

''Astrid! Are you ok-Eep!'' Hiccup squeaked as he was enveloped in a hug by Astrid, this was a huge shock to him, Berks toughest teenager _hugging _him?

''I-I thought you were dead!'' She whispered, and he looked down to what she could see.

Blood.

An endless dry pool of it was running down into the water, staining it with a light red and putting a rainbow tint on the water, much like oil would, bloody hand-prints littered the cove, from the walls to rocks and huge claw marks on the tree.

''This is...Hard to explain.'' Hiccup muttered?

''What?'' she gasped?  
''I...I-'' that's when it hit him. That urge.

It was like the last time after eating the bread, oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into that pale flesh...Hear her screams as he drank away her life, his eyes sparked into red again and his tongue ran along his unsheathed teeth as he let out an inhuman hiss.

* * *

Astrid was horrified, one second he was explaining himself, the next he was hissing at her like some sort of animal. Heck...He LOOKED like an animal.

The 'Hiccup' let out a growl and lunged, just about when he was about the sink his teeth into her throat she swung the axe at him, the creature yelped and let out several growls and hisses, before recovering and stalking towards his prey again, he lunged a second time, only to be stopped by toothless.

It was like a cat-fight, claws and teeth flashed and blood splattered on the floor, wetting the already previous stained blood marks, but this time is was from Toothless, each time the Dragon flew a blow at Hiccup and hit a black gooey substance sprayed out of his wound, making him scream in rage, and with one blow of his arm, claws hit the Night Fury and sent him flying back, knocking him out cold. This sudden realization of his new-found strength was enough for Hiccup to snap out of it for a moment, while they had been fighting he had not noticed the sun had risen.

His eyes sparked back to green again and his teeth and claws sheathed once more.

''Owww, what?'' he groaned, he looked back to Astrid, who was shaking like she had seen a ghost. Hel, make that two hundred ghosts!

''Astrid what happened!?'' He exclaimed

***THUNK***

Astrid was out cold.

Oh Gods...did he do that? Did he just...Make her...**faint?** Gods what just happened! And why was his head throbbing all of a sudden?

''Toothless we've gotta get back to the village! T-Toothless?''

The dragon had regained it's consciousness and was glaring daggers at Hiccup.

If looks could kill...Hiccup would be sent straight down to Hel that very moment with all the fury the Dragon was directing at him...

''Toothless, we've got to go! She could be hurt! You're hurt! Seriously!''

The dragon took one glare at him, then back to the female, he bared his teeth in a short snarl before letting Hiccup carry Astrid onto his back, along with Hiccup.

''Come on Stormfly let's go!'' as he leaped into the air, The Nadder was quick to follow.

* * *

''Dad!'' Hiccup called as he landed in the village, Stoick, who was chatting to Gobber about this new 'Miracle of the regrowing leg' was quick to react as he saw the state of Astrid and Toothless.

''Get them to a village healer NOW!'' his voiced boomed.

Hiccup couldn't understand it, his head started growing dizzy, his skin felt like severe pins and needles and the view of the sunlight was starting to cause agony to his eyes, he buried his head in his hands and tried to get the agony of the light away from him.

The light...The sunlight was too much.

And then. Blackness...

* * *

**-Muffled voice due to even more Parma violets in mouth- Don't Forget to Review!**


End file.
